


allegro vivo

by callunavulgari



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't that you aren't appreciative, because really you are—scoring the role of Clara in the annual production of the Nutcracker isn't anything to scoff about, especially not when your boyfriend's been cast as your very own prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	allegro vivo

**Author's Note:**

> 3 sentence meme for kiss-me-cait, Percy/Nico/Annabeth and a dancer AU.

It isn't that you aren't appreciative, because really you are—scoring the role of Clara in the annual production of the Nutcracker isn't anything to scoff about, especially not when your boyfriend's been cast as your very own prince.  
  
It's the fact that when Nico draws you close, body warm and still smelling like your shampoo despite the decades old costume of the Mouse King covering his form, you can't help but lean into him a bit, eyes hooded and a smile on your face.  
  
Percy seems to have the same problem, his fight scene with Nico so fraught with tension that it's more like a dance between lovers than a duel between enemies. It gets the three of you in trouble at rehearsal, the director red-faced as he explains that he doesn't give a damn what goes on when you're at home, but that there will be trouble if anything leaks out onstage.  
  
At any rate, the production is deemed a success in the end, and if anybody noticed that the two leads were just as enthralled with the villain as they were with each other, well, no one said anything.


End file.
